Dark Days
by Mysterious Wizard
Summary: It was a dark time over townsville. Villians with an odd yet powerful ability and girls who want nothing but a peaceful life. How will this play out? Pairings by color
1. Chapter 1

Everybody was making out. Everyone. Not a single person did not join the make out fest. Not even butch. not even buttercup. not even boomer, not even bubbles, not even brick. not even butch, not even blossom not even boomer.

"Boomer baby! Hit me up with some juice."everyone shouted

"brick with the large d*ck come over here" everyone shouted

"butch the hutch get your dutch over here" everyone shouted

The boys grew angry and brought out their fangs and bit everyone at the party. everyone left and did not know where to go so they goed to he movies. the movies was down the street and the rodyruff boys **AKA THE FANGZZZZ EXTRA Z'S **were there. the boys spread there wings and went to hang out at professors house. the fangzzzzzz went into the kitchen and ate some blood off the chicken then kicked professor and bit him. everyone screamed from two blocks down the street to the movies. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr is all the fangzzzzzz said. The girls got super mad so they came and defeated the fangzzzz **A/N GUYS THE PPG ARE THE GIRLS AND IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT PPG MEANS, IT MEANS POWER PUFF GIRLS SO YEAH END OF AN**

Anyeays the girls defeated them and the boy were sad so they cried and went home to mojo. everyone was quiet the boys went to sleep and woke up the next day/

"we'll get our revenge" the fangzzzz said at once. the fangzzz beat up the powerpuff girls and wen tot him's house and then the girls were mad so they wnt to the fangzzz house and beat them up and they were aloso beaten then the started to make out again after a while and everyone came out of the movies and joined them and everyone one was happy except ofr professo who did not have food so he went to the party to get some lip and they all made out and then brick grew bigger fangzzzz. so did booomer and butch and brick and buutch,

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**DUN DUN DUN WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW IT TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO WORITE THISSSSSSS :((((((( :)))))))))) CHAPTER TWO WILL SOON COME! PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY BLINDED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Now brick is troubled and so is boomer and butch and brick. Why? because they feel that if they keep maiking out it won't be good so they all got up and started biting everyone and left town to visit everyone and everyone was mad because the are now called the faaaaaangzzzzzzz and the faaaaaaaaangzzzzzz are bad people. so the fangz were upset that the people were mad so they bit them and then they made out again. plot twist brick just left the fangzzz to join th bitesssss. the bites has more proper grammar so they wanted to be well educated. boomer floated down and slapped brick and brick came to his sense and realized that life is not about change and all that stuff so boomer got up and so did butch and everyone partyed till the sun died out and it was very cold and dark. what will they do without the sun? and where are the powerpuff girllllss? why is professor crying where is dexter? who is butch and boomer and brick going to love? find out on the next chaoter !

**DUN DUN DUN**

**I WORKED HARD AGAIN AND EDITED THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH! REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORY BLINDED!**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was still gone and nothing was left but a big black dot in the sky then dexter came through the black hole and professor was crying because it defied science. the powerpuff girls came of of out and in burger and saw the fangzzzzz biting people. brick and boomer and butch and boomer realized that it was time to fin love so they went up to the powerpuff girlzzz and said "hey babe" and they said "hey babe, want some lip" so the rody ruff boy got mad and bit them then sprouted wings and flew away. bubbles buttercup and blossom were very very very very very very very mad so they decided to start a group called the claaaaaaaaaaawzzzz. blossom was know as slutty booze and buutter cup was whoreiffied cupzz and bubbles was hoehoe piggy. the fangzzz found out about this and left to another country and the powerpuff girlz sdidnt know what to do so them waited for their return but they never came so blossom made out with deter in the dark sun oh and the plants startewd to die becasue their was no sun and buttercup kissed pofessor and he stopped crying and bubbles kissed him and then blossom dumped dexter to make out with mojo jojo and so finally the fangz came back and mojo got mad because he's always wanted to be in the fangzzzzzz. the fangzzz stared at the powerpuff girls and glared.

**oooooooo what will happen now?**

**will them fangzz beat them up? find out next chapter**

**review!**


End file.
